Dragonite (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Summary Dragonite is a "pseudo-legendary" Dragon and Flying-type Pokemon from the first generation, and one of the strongest Pokemon of its time. It evolves from Dratini at level 30, and evolves from Dragonair at 55. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Dragonite Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Dragon Pokemon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Water Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Earth Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Immunity to flinching, Resistance to Fighting, Fire, Water, and Grass-type Attacks, Takes half damage from the first attack it receives while in peak form, Berserk Mode Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Pokemon of this stage, if not stronger) Speed: Supersonic (Superior to many Pokemon who use basic sound based attacks, can travel the globe in 16 hours, which is about mach 2.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High (Is a common Elite Four Pokemon) Range: Several kilometers with beam attacks. Otherwise, extended melee range due to size. Standard Equipment: Bitter Berry. Occasionally a Dragon Scale to boost Dragon-Type attacks. Intelligence: At least comparable to humans (Consciously rescues drowning people despite being a wild animal for the most part. Seems to understand human speech and is generally considered smart for a Pokemon in the pokedex.) Weaknesses: Is severely damaged by Ice-Type attacks from other Pokemon, as well as Rock-Type and other Dragon-Type attacks. Cannot deal damage to Fairy-Types with his Dragon-Type moves, and former do extra damage to it as well. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities * Inner Focus: Dragonite is able to resist the stunning and flinching effects of its foes through sheer force of will. * Multiscale: Dragonite's many layers of scales offer it additional protection at the start of a fight, halving the damage taken from attack when it is in peak condition. This ability can be reactivated if Dragonite manages to restore itself back to peak condition through recovery moves like Roost. Moves * Agility: Dragonite uses psionic energy to greatly increase its speed. * Aqua Tail: Dragonite swings its tail as if it were raging wave, slamming the target with a burst of water. * Dragon Dance: Dragonite performs a mystic, powerful dance that raises its attack power and speed. * Dragon Rage: Dragonite gathers energy in its mouth and unleashes it as a large sphere that detonates on impact. * Dragon Rush: Dragonite rushes forward to ram its opponent with draconic energy, potentially stunning the target in the process. * Dragon Tail: Dragonite attacks a foe with its tail. * Fire Punch: Dragonite wreathes its fist in flame before punching the target. * Hurricane: Dragonite generate a hurricane with a flap of its wings. * Hyper Beam: Dragonite unleashes a tremendously powerful beam of energy from its maw, but is forced to rest and recharge for a period afterward, rendering it unable to use any of its other moves. * Outrage: Dragonite goes on a rampage, randomly attacking all foes in sight. However, it will be disoriented after this attack reaches completion. * Roost: Dragonite lands and rests to rapidly heal its wounds. * Safeguard: Dragonite produces a barrier that nullifies status effects used against it or its allies. * Thunder Punch: Dragonite coats its fist in electricity before punching the target. * Thunder Wave: Dragonite emits a burst of electricity that paralyzes the target's muscles, making it difficult for them to fight back. For a list of all of Dragonite's moves, see here (Note that some moves won't be under the Learnset due to being moves learned by Lance's, Clair's, Iris's, or Drake's Dragonite) Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 7